Your Call
by autumspring
Summary: [END] Jaemin ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Jeno tapi ternyata Jeno sudah lebih dulu berpacaran dengan Renjun. #NoMin #MarkChan #NoRen
1. Chapter 1

**Your Call**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt**

 **Twoshot**

 **Jeno | Jaemin | Renjun**

 **Haechan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditengah hamparan salju disebuah taman, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang duduk diatas sebuah ayunan. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk merasakan sensasi salju yang jatuh mengenai kulitnya.

Ingatannya kembali mengulang peristiwa yang terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu. Ingatan yang sangat ingin dia lupakan.

 _Flashback on_

Didalam sebuh kelas terdapat sepasang sahabat yang sedang duduk dibangku mereka. Mereka adalah Na Jaemin dan Lee Heachan.

"jadi begitulah, apa yang harus kulakukan jaemin-ah? Aku memang mencintainya tap-" ucapan Haechan berhenti saat dia melihat orang yang sedari tadi dia harap mendengarkan ceritanya malah sedang melamun.

"NA JAEMIN KAU MENDENGARKAN KU TIDAK SIH" teriak Haechan yang membuat seluruh isi kelas memandang mereka berdua.

"Y-ya" jawab jaemin gagap karena kaget. Haechan hanya menatap jamin datar.

"Hehe mian" lanjut Jaemin dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Oke forget that, jadi kenapa kamu tadi melamun" Tanya haechan sambil menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada ap- Haechan-ah" jaemin sedikit berteriak karena haechan mengambil handphonenya.

"Oh jadi karena ini kau melamun tadi" haechan melirik sahabatnya itu dan kemudian melanjutkan "ayolah nana, aku yakin kalau dia juga menyukaimu ani dia mencintaimu, dan alas an dia memintamu bertemu pasti dia mau menembakmu."

Jaemin diam memikirkan kata-kata haechan barusan. Dia berharap apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar, tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

 _ **Jam Itirahat**_

Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya dilorong yang penuh dengan para siswa yang baru keluar kelas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat menuju taman belakang tempat dia dan sahabat kecilnya Jeno, janjian untuk bertemu. Jaemin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa membawa jaket pagi tadi karena sudah telat. Jaemin memang sangat sensitive terhadap dingin. Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan hadiahnya, saat ini dia merasa pusing karena kedinginan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menemui Jeno agar dia dapat segera kembali kekelasnya yang hangat.

Sesampainya ditaman, Jaemin menemukan Jeno sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dibawah pohon yang sudah tidak mempunyai daun.

"Ada apa?" ucap jaemin sambil mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah jeno.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin nostalgia disini bersamamu" ucap jeno dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya kedepan.

"Oh ayolah jen aku sedang sibuk sekarang" jaemin semakin mengeratkan blazer yang dia pakai untuk menghalau angin yang datang menghampirinya.

"Memangnya kau sedang-, Oh God nana where is your jacket?" seru jeno saat dia melihat jaemin tidak memakai jaket.

"Aku lupa membawanya tadi karena aku kira Kim Ssaem sudah masuk kelas, ternyata dia malah tidak masuk."

"Are you out of your mind? Kau bisa sakit nana, lain kali jangan lupa membawa jaketmu lagi eoh, aku mohon padamu." Ucap jeno sambil memakainkan jaketnya ketubuh jaemin. Jaemin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan jeno.

Jeno kemudian membawa jaemin kedalam pelukannya, jaemin berharap jeno tidak bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak tak karuan. Dari posisinya sekarang, Jaemin bisa melihat wajah Jeno dari samping yang menurutnya posisi paling sempurna untuk mengagumi wajah tampan Jeno. Jeno sedang menutup matanya jadi Jaemin bisa dengan puas memandangi wajah Jeno.

"Aku tahu kalau aku tampan, jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Jeno ambil membuka matanya. Jaemin yang tertangkap basah hanya bisa mengelak dengan kata-kata _"k-kau peraya diri sekali, a-aku tidak sedang m-menatapmu. Dan juga kau itu jelek tahu."_ Tentu saja semua itu bohong karena pada kenyataannya Jaemin memang sedang menatap Jeno. Jeno hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap. Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Jaemin memikirkan kata-kata Heachan yang bilang jika Jeno juga menyukainya. Jadi, Jaemin memberanikan diri untuk menanyatakan perasaannya pada Jeno.

"Jeno-ya"

"Ya"

Belum sempat Jaemin melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah tangan sudah lebih dulu menutup mata Jeno. Yang membuat Jaemin terkejut adalah pemilik tangan itu adalah Huang Renjun yang tak lain adalah ketua kelasnya. Jaemin menatap dua orang yang sedang saling melemparkan senyum itu dengan bingung. _"sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat seperti ini?"_ itulah pertanyaan yang saat ini memenuhi kepala Jaemin.

"Oh hai Jaemin" sapa Renjun dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya yang menambah pesonanya itu. Renjun ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jeno.

"Oh hai Renjun-ah" jaemin membalas sapaan Renjun dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan karena saat ini dia melihat tangan Jeno yang sedang menggenggam tangan Renjun. Jeno yang tadi sempat menangkap wajah bingung Jaemin akhirnya membuka suara.

"Nana-ya, alasan aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin megatakan sesuatu padamu." Jeno merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke Jaemin. Jeno tersenyum sambil melanjutkan perkataannya.  
"Aku ingin bilang jika mulai dari kemarin, aku dan Renjun sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih" jelas Jeno dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

Jaemin yang awalnya terkejut dengan penuturan Jeno cepat-cepat tersenyum bahagia (yang dipaksakannya lagi) agar sahabatnya itu tidak menyadari wajah sedihnya. Jaemin memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Jeno dan Renjun karena sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Saat ini memang Jaemin sedang tersenyum bahagia, tetapi dalam hati dia sedang menangis. _"jadi ini alasanmun memanggilku kesini."_ Batinnya. Jaemin tersenyum miris saat melihat dua orang disampingnya ini sedang bercanda dengan mesranya. Tanpa disadari airmata yang daritadi dia tahan terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Cepat-cepat dia menunduk untuk menyeka airmatanya agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka.

"Nana-ya apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya jeno yang menyadari jika sahabatnya itu menunduk terus dari tadi.

"Aniya Jeno-ya, aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit pusing." Jaemin bisa melihat kekhawatiran diwajah Jeno

"Mau kuantatr ke UKS?" kali ini Renjun yang bicara.

"Terimakasih Renjun-ah, tapi aku ingin kembali kekelas saja." Jeno yang hendak berdiri ditahan oleh Jaemin. "Kau disini saja temani Renjun, aku bisa kembali kekelas sendiri." Ucap Jaemin sambil tersenyum kearah Jeno.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Nana-ya? Tidak perlu kuantar kekelas? Tidak boleh kau harus kuantar kekelas." Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas saat Jeno sudah mulai mengoceh sepeti itu.

"Oh ayolah Jen, aku sudah aku bisa kembali ke kelas sendirian. Dan berhentilah mengoceh seperti eomma." Jeno hendak membuka mulutnya tapi sudah keduluan oleh Jaemin.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, tidak akan menabrak apapun dan aku akan tetap memakai jaketmu." Ucap Jaemin final lalu melangkah pergi.

"Nana-ya hati-hati, jika ada apa-apa langsung telpon aku." Teriak Jeno yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Jaemin.

Saat ini Jaemin ada diatap gedung. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa dia tahan. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai dia sulit untuk bernafas. Saat dia hendak meninggalkan taman belakang, dia sempat melihat kembali kearah Jeno. Dan itu adalah tindakan yang paling dia sesali seumur hidupnya karena dia melihat Jeno yang sedang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Renjun. Jemin sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia terus menagis sejadi-jadinya sambil memukuli dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Setelah cukup lama menangis, akhirnya dia terdiam. Dia merasa sangat bodoh karena menganggap Jeno juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Saat ini Jaemin memilih untuk diam menikmati sensasi angin dingin yang mengenai kulitnya, perhatiannya teralihkan saat dia merasakan getar yang berasal dari handphonenya. Dia tersenyum melihat pesan yang masuk, itu adalah pesan dari Haechan. _"Nana-ya kau dimana?" "Kenapa kau tidak masuk kekelas?" "Kim ssaem menanyakan keberadaanmu dan aku bilang jika kau sedang sakit dan berada di UKS." "Yaa balas pesanku, kau ada dimana?" "Apakah saat ini murid terpintar kita sedang bolos pelajaran eoh?"_ seperti itulah isi pesan dari Haechan yang berhasil membuat mood Jaemin menjadi baik lagi. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba senyummannya hilang setelah melihat pesan masuk. Pesan dari seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi sakit. Dia memilih untuk mendiamkan pesan itu tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya.

 _ **From 0822 xxxx xxxx**_

 _ **Jaemin-ah kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas? Apa kau sakit? Hubungi aku jika kau sudah membaca pesan ini.**_

 _ **Huang Renjun.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, sekarang tanggal 13 February itu berarti besok adalah hari special dia dengan Jeno. Special bukan dalam artian mereka saat ini dalam hubungan yang serius. Besok adalah peringatan 12 tahun mereka bersama sebagai sahabat. Ya sahabat, karena nyatanya sampai sekarang Jeno masih berpacaran dengan Renjun. Jaemin tersenyum kecut saat mengingat hal itu, setelah Jeno berpacaran, Jaemin jadi jarang bermain berdua dengan Jeno. Jaemin mengerti akan hal itu, bagaimanapun juga pacar harus didulukan daripada teman bukan. Jaemin duduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil memegang sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk balok not. Jaemin ingat betul mata Jeno yang berbinar saat melihat gantungan kunci itu, tapi berakhir dengan poutan dibibirna setelah dia tahu harganya yang lumayan mahal. Jaemin kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

 _ **To JenoLee**_

 _ **Kau tidak lupa besok hari apa kan?:) aku akan menunggumu ditaman biasa sepulang sekolah. Pastikan kau datang, jika tidak akan ku pastikan kau menyesal setelahnya.**_

 **Tbc**

Hai semua /sok manis:v ini ff pertama ku, lagi bosen aja sih jadi iseng-iseng bikin ff. Maafkeun kalo ceritanya gk jelas, alurnya kecepetan ato kelambatan.

Mungkin readernim bisa memberikan saran hehe. Okelah selamat membaca dan salam kisseu dari dedek Jisung muahh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Call**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt**

 **Twoshot [End]**

 **Jeno | Jaemin | Renjun**

 **Haechan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin berjalan dengan riang menuju taman tempat bermainnya bersama dengan Jeno semasa kecil, dia sudah tidak sabra untuk bertemu dan memberikan hadiahnya pada Jeno. Setelah sampai di taman wajahnya berubah menjadi masam karena dia tidak menemukan Jeno disana. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk diayunan yang biasa dia pakai dulu.

Awan yang berubah menjadi hitam, sepertinya salju lebat akan segera mengguyur kota ini. Lagi-lagi Jaemin merutuki dirinya yang pelupa itu, dia lupa membawa jaketnya dan alhasil dia sangat kedinginan saat ini. Jaemin banyak melihat pasangan kekasih yang lalu lalang didepannya. Dia merasa iri dengan pasangan kekasih itu, mereka terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak seperti dia dengan Jeno. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jeno, hubungan mereka sekarang menjadi renggang karena Jeno lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Renjun. Jaemin paham akan hal itu dan jujur dia merasa iri dengan Renjun, banyak kegiatan yang biasa dia dan Jeno lakukan bersama kini menjadi kegiatan Jeno dan Renjun.

Sudah 30 menit Jaemin menunggu Jeno, Jaemin sudah benar-benar kedingina tetapi belum ada tanda kalau Jeno akan datang. Jaemin memutuskan untuk menelpon Jeno tetapi hasilnya nihil. Setitik Kristal bening turun melalui pipi Jaemin, ya dia menangis. Dia menangis meratapi nasibnya saat ini, setelah hubungannya dengan Jeno yang menjadi renggang, sekarang saat perayaan 12 tahun mereka bersahabat pun Jeno tidak datang. Jaemin menangis dalam diam agar tidak menjadi perhatian orang yang lewat.

" _Apa artinya aku untukmu Jen? Apakah sekarang aku hanya menjadi orang yang hanya kau datangi saat kau bertengkar dengan Renjun? Apakah aku hanya seorang yang sudah tidak kau pedulikan lagi? Aku memang serakah, aku sudah memilikimu sebagai sahabat tapi aku ingin memilikimu lebih dari itu. Aku… ingin kau menjadi milikku Jeno Lee."_

Jaemin merasa sangat pusing, bahkan saat ini hidungnya sedang mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat dia mengelap darah itu. Jaemin tahu jika Jeno mungkin saja tidak akan datang, tapi dia tetap saja duduk diayunan itu sambil memegang sebuah kotak hadiah. Sesekali dia mengtikkan sesuatu di handphonenya.

 _Waiting for you call_

 _I'm sick, Call I'm angry_

 _Call I'm desperate for your voice_

Satu jam sudah berlalu dan Jaemin masih disana menunggu Jeno.

 _Cause every breath that you will take_

 _When you are sitting next to me_

 _Will bring life into my deepest hopes_

Salju mulai turun dengan lebatnya, banyak orang yang berlarian untuk menghindari salju, tapi tidak untuk Jaemin. Dia terus menunggu Jeno walaupun sekarang dia benar-benar kedinginan dan sangat pusing. Dia mengetikkan kembali sesuatu dihandphonenya.

 _I was born to tell you I love you_

 _And I am torn to do what I have to_

 _To make you mine_

 _Stay with me tonight_

Jaemin yang merasakan pusing yang luar biasa memutuskan untuk bankit dari duduknya dan kembali kerumah. Kakinya menjdi sangat lemas, dia hamper tidak bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Pandangannya menjadi kabur, Jaemin berjalan dengan gontai sambil memegang erat kotak hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada Jeno. Tiba-tiba saja Jaemin kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh, pandangannya semakin kabur. Jaemin sempat mengetikkan sesuatu dihandphonenya sambil menitikkan airmatanya sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu dilain tempat yang sepertinya adalah ruang VIP dirumah sakit, terlihat pemuda berambut orange yang sedang tertidur dengan selang infus yang melekat pada tangannya. Disampingnya ada pemuda yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendapat mimpi buruk. Jeno melihat keluar jendela, diluar sana dia bisa melihat salju yang turun dengan lebatnya. Dia mengingat Jaemin, ya baru saja dia terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia bermimpi Jaemin meninggalkannya dan meninggalkan dunia ini. Jeno mengambil handphonenya yang terletak diatas nakas berniat untuk menghubungi Jaemin, Jeno menyerit bingung karena dia mendapat banyak pesan dari Jaemin. Jeno segera membuka satu persatu pesan itu.

Satu demi satu pesan tersebut terbaca olehnya, berbarengan dengan pesan terakhir yang dibaca, Jeno berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk menemui sahbatnya di taman. Raut kekhawatiran tersirat jelas diwajah Jeno, dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan janjinya yang akan terus merayakan hari jadi persahabatan mereka, Jeno membenci dirinya sendiri karena membuat Jaemin menunggunya ditaman dalam keadaan salju lebat. Jeno berlari menuju pintu depan dan dia berhenti saat sebuah ambulance menurunkan pasien yang sangat Jeno kenal. Pasien tersebut segera dibawa masuk keruang UGD. Jeno dia mematung ditempatnya, airmata jatuh dari matanya yang biasa menunjukkan eyesmile itu.

" _Yang barusan itu bukan dia kan. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia, pasti sekarang dia sudah berada dirumah dan tidur, tidak mungkin itu dia. Jaemin-ah itu bukan kamu kan, Jaemin-ah…._ NA JAEMIN.." jeno berlari menuju ruang UGD tempat dimana Jaemin berada. Jeno terus menunggu siapapun keluar dari ruangan itu dan memberinya kabar baik. Airmata tidak henti-hentinya turun dari mata indah Jeno.

" _Jaemin-ah maafkan aku, kumohon keluarlah sekarang, ayolah Jaemin jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini. Jaemin kumohon keluarlah, kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh marah padaku, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi kumohon keluarlah, aku merindukan senyumanmu, aku merindukan canda tawamu, aku merindukan leluconmu dan aku merindukanmu Nana."_ Jeno terus berdoa dalam hati agar sahabatnya itu segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan memberikan senyuman yang selama 2 bulan ini jarang dia lihat.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menenakan jas dokter. Dokter itu menghampiri Jeno.

"Apa kau keluarga saudara Jaemin?"

"Iya dok, saya temannya. Bagaimana keadaan Jaemin dok?" Tanya Jeno dengan airmata yang masih setia jatuh dari matanya.

"kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, maafkan kami." Ucap dokter itu dengan wajah menyesalnya.

Jeno yang baru saja tersadar akan maksud perkataan dokter itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Airmatanya turun semakin deras, dan mulutnya terus menerus mengucap kata Jaemin. Haechan yang baru saja datang bersama dengan kekasihnya Mark, dibuat khawatir karena melihat Jeno yang sedang menangis denngan hebatnya didepan seorang dokter. Haechan dan Mark menghampiri Jeno, Mark langsung mendekap Jeno kedalam pelukannya sambil menenangkan temannya itu, sementara Haecha bertanya pada dokter apa yang terjadi.

"Saudara Jaemin mengalami hiportemia karena terlalu lama berada diudara dingin, maafkan kami yang tidak bisa menyelamatannya." Ucap dokter itu dan langsung berlalu pergi. Haechan mematung dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mark yang medengarkan penuturan dokter barusan menjadi sangat terkejut. _"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, bukankah tadi Jaemin pamit ingin menemui Jeno ditaman, Jeno pasti tidak akan membiarkan Jaemin lama-lama dia udara dingin bukan."_ tanya Mark dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian Mark mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut setelah melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki yang sedang melihat kearahnya. Mark tersenyum miris,.

" _jadi karena kau Renjun-ah, Jaemin tidak bertemu dengan Jeno tadi karena Jeno menemanimu yang sedang sakit disini,"_ jujur saja Mark sangat marah saat ini, dia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan melanda sahabat kekasihnya itu. Dia sangat ingin memarahi Jeno karena sudah menelantarkan Jaemin, tetapi Mark bisa apa karena Jeno menomor satukan kekasihnya daripada sahabatny.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan memperlihatkan beberapa suster yang sedang mendorong sebuah ranjang, diatas ranjang itu terdapat orang yang ditunggu oleh Jeno daritadi. Jeno langsung berdiri dan menghampiri orang tersebut, airmatanya jatuh kembali saat melihat sebuah tubuh yang tertupi oleh kain putih didepannya. Jeno memberanikan diri membuka kain yang menutup muka orang itu. Tubuh Jeno langsung terjatuh sesaat setelah dia membuka kain tersebut, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi melihat wajah orang itu.

"Nana-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disitu, bukalah matamu kumohon. Nana maafkan aku eoh, kumohon maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena sudah mengingkari janji kita. Nana-ya kumohon buka matamu, kau boleh memarahiku, kau boleh memukulku semaumu aku tidak akan mengelak tapi kumohon bukalah matamu Nana." Jeno menggenggam tangan dingin Jaemin.

"Kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin, kau pasti lupa membawa jaketmu lagi kan, dasar kau ini benar-benar pelupa eoh. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk terus membawa jaket kan, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan aku Nana. Nana kumohon buka matamu hiks n-nana kumohon p-padamu." Mark menghampiri Jeno dan membantunya berdiri dan mempersilahkan suster untuk membawa Jaemin pergi.

"Aniya tunggu suster jangan bawa pergi Jaemin, tunggu du-"

"JAEMIN SUDAH TIDAK ADA JENO LEE." Kali ini Haechan berteriak.

"Jaemin sudah meninggalkan kita." Lanjutnya dengan airmata yang terus jatuh.

Jeno terjatuh, dia tersadar dengan kenyataan bahwa Jaemin sudah pergi. Jeno menyesal karena dia menelantarkan Jaemin, dia menyesal karena tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini. Jeno menangis terisak mengingat betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"Jaemin-ah, Jaemin-ah, Na Jaemin maafkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Jaemin, tidak banyak yang berubah. Jeno masih berpacaran dengan Renjun, hanya saja sekarang Haechan menjadi membenci Jeno dan tidak pernah berbicara padanya. Dan Jeno, dia menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mata yang biasa menunjukkan eyesmlie tidak pernah terlihat lagi, bibir yang biasa mengulum senyum pun tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Jeno seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. Disini dia sekarang, duduk di ayunan disebuah taman, taman tempat dia sering ermain dengan Jaemin dulu dan juga taman yang menjadi saksi Jaemin yang setia menunggu Jeno.

Airmata kembali jatuh dari mata Jeno, dia memegang erat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk not balok hadiah terakhir dari Jaemin, dia membuka ponselnya dan kemudia membuka pesan dari Jaemin dulu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat membaca pesan-pesan itu.

 _ **Pukul 21.00**_

 _ **From NanaJaem**_

 _ **Kau tidak lupa besok hari apa kan?:) aku akan menunggumu ditaman biasa sepulang sekolah. Pastikan kau datang, jika tidak akan ku pastikan kau menyesal setelahnya.**_

 _ **Pukul 14.00**_

 _ **From NanaJaem**_

 _ **Jeno-ya kau dimana? Telpon aku ne.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pukul 14.30**_

 _ **From NanaJaem**_

 _ **Jeno-ya kau akan datang kan? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, cepatlah kesini. Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pukul 14.50**_

 _ **From NanaJaem**_

 _ **Jeno-ya aku kedinginan, aku lupa membawa jaket lagi. Cepatlah datang kesini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pukul 15.20**_

 _ **From NanaJaem**_

 _ **JenoLee selamat hari jadi persahabatan kita yang ke-12 hehe**_ __ _ **terimakasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku, terimakasih kau selalu ada disampingku, terimakasih karena kau selalu membelaku saat ada anak nakal yang mengganggku, terimakasih karena kau selalu menolongku, terimakasih karena kau selalu menemaniku saat aku sendirian dirumah, dan terimakasih karena kau sudah datang dikehidupanku**_ __ _ **aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Jen, semoga kau selalu bahagia dan semoga kau dan Renjun bertahan selamanya**_ __ _ **  
Dari sahabatmu Na Jaemin.**_

Jeno mendekap erat ponselnya, dia memandangi wallpaper ponselnya dengan sedih. Disana terdapat foto Jaemin sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya kearah kamera. Itu adalah foto terakhir Jaemin, foto yang Jaemin ambil saat menunggu Jeno. Jeno merasa sangat bersalah akan kepergian Jaemin, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jaemin dan melihat senyum manis Jaemin.

Jeno mengambil handphone Jaemin yang dia simpan, dia membuka pesan yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Jeno tersenyum miris karena mendapatkan pesan yang belum sampai kepadanya. Pesan yang sudah siap dikirim tetapi sang pemilik belum sempat mengirimkannya. Isi pesan itu..

 _ **To JenoLee**_

 _ **Saranghae JenoLee:')**_

Jeno menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya yang tidak bisa merasakan perasaan sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya Jeno juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Jaemin, tetapi dia ragu apakah Jaemin mencintanya juga atau tidak. Jadi saat Renjun menyatakan cinta padanya, dia langsung menerimanya.

Jeno merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh karena sudah membuat orang yang dicintainya meninggalkan dunia ini. Jeno memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku, dia menggegam erat hadiah dari Jaemin dan mulai berjalan menuju jalan yang ramai dilintasi mobil. Jeno merasa ini saat yang tepat untuknya bertemu dengan Jaemin, Jeno melangkahkan diri kejalan, dia menghiraukan terikan orang yang menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari jalan tersebut. Dari arah lain terlihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang. Jeno memegang erang gantungan kunci itu dan airmata kembali menetes dari matanya. Saat mobil itu semkain mendekat, Jeno menutup matanya dan berbisik dan kemudian dia merasakan sebuah mobil menghantam tubuhnya. Jeno jatuh cukup keras, dia bisa merasakan darang yang keluar dari kepalanya. Jeno membuka matanya dan dia melihat seseorang yang sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya, Jeno sempat membalas senyuman itu sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

" _Jaemin-ah tunggu aku, aku akan segera menyusulmu. Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu Na Jaemin."_

 **End**

Akhirnya selesai juga huhuhu, maapkeundaku yang membuat Jaemin menghilang dari dunia ini/eeaa. Ending yang tak diharapkan.

Sebenernya aku udah nyelesein cp 2 gk lama setelah publish cp 1, habis baca review sebenernya gk tega mau publish ini, niatnya sih mau ganti tapi apalayah daya kalo dosen gk mengijinkan:') padahal baru 3 minggu masuk tapi tugas udah banyak/curhat:')

Yang udah kasih review aku ucapkan terimakasih

Oh ya, kemarin ada yang nanya kenapa ada MarkHyuk, sebenernya itu Cuma buat selingan aja sih, soalnya sepi kalo Cuma NoMinJun:v disini juga gk banyak Noren moment, bukan karena apa-apa, Cuma karena aku gk terlalu suka NoRen:'v pokoknya NoMin forever/tebar banner NoMin.

Makasih yang udah buang waktu berharganya buat baca ff gk jelas ini hiks hiks:') sarangek readernim:')

Okelah time to say goodbye semoga pada suka ama ff aku ya/maksa.

Salam kisseu dari dedek Jisung muahh:3


End file.
